toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jauhdaerah
Jauhdaerah is a sovereign state located in the southern Toy Islands. It includes 8 provinces that cover an area of roughly XXXXX square kilometres. Jauhdaerah shares its borders with Ankinngoa, Carronlera, NGL, and the TBRE. The capital city is Barunyatuh. As of 2018, the population comprises some 72,669,976 people. In 2003, Jauhdaerah was invaded by the Kingdom of Loiwik during the Loiwikese invasion of the southern Toy Islands. In 2014, Jauhdaerah regained its independence after the SNA-NGL War. Geographically, Jauhdaerah spans several islands, and the country generally has a Köppen climate classification of Dfa (i.e. humid continental climate). Rainforests cover much of the country, and there is heavy precipitation year round. Jauhdaerah has abundant natural resources, although the majority of the national economy is based around agriculture. The economy is a mixed economy, with certain essential industries being state-owned monopolies. The Jauhdaerahn government has been attempting to encourage foreign investment since independence, with China and Tabi'atstan pouring significant monetary aid into the country. Etymology History Prehistory Modernisation In 1783, the British, seeking to establish themselves as the main foreign trading power in the Toy Islands, forced the Kingdom of Jauhdaerah to cede what are now the provinces of Awilega and Lebakwangi to them, giving them access to one of the six passages into the Toy Islands. Second World War During the Second World War, Jauhdaerah maintained a policy of neutrality, achieving this through control over exports of its rubber. The Jauhdaerahn government threatened to put a rubber embargo on states that attacked Jauhdaerahn shipping and personnel. Cold War In July and August 1946, particularly strong storms ravaged Jauhdaerah, destroying much of that year's crop. Raja NAME quickly lost popularity when he refused to open warehouses of grain, preferring to withhold it for export. This resulted in widespread hunger and famine across Jauhdaerah, despite the actual abundance of available food reserves. On the 30th December, leaders of the Jauhdaerahn Front for Democracy (JFD) announced the beginning of a communist uprising against the monarchy. Shortly afterwards, on the 7th January 1947, the Tabi'atstani government announced its support for the rebellion, and began sending shipments and airdrops of supplies to JFD guerrillas. The war ended on the 23rd March 1949 with a JFD victory and the imprisonment of Raja NAME, and ushered in nearly 30 years of communist rule in Jauhdaerah. On the 8th June 1976, right wing military officers overthrew the elected leftist socialist government and set up a military junta to run the country. This greatly angered the USSRT, which had provided material and political support to Jauhdaerah's socialist government, and in response, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force began bombing Jauhdaerahn cities on the 17th June. Although the Jauhdaerahns lacked long range bombers or ballistic missiles to retaliate in kind, Tabi'atstani bombers had to fly through TBRE airspace to reach Jauhdaerah. NGL occupation Following their successful annexation of Fenaumauma'a, Loiwikese forces prepared to invade Jauhdaerah, and on the 3rd November 2004, the Kingdom of Loiwik declared war on Jauhdaerah. Despite stiff resistance from Jauhdaerahn troops and paramilitaries, President Kuwat Agung Bulan was forced to sign a treaty recognising Loiwikese sovereignty over Jauhdaerah on the 24th February, dissolving the Republic of Jauhdaerah. Under Natish rule, Jauhdaerah was placed under the Thousand Islands Sector and split into nine provinces. After the Natish invasion of the Kingdom of Ankinngoa, Ankinngoa was also placed in the Thousand Islands Sector. The Natish government placed strong attention on developing the agriculture industry of Jauhdaerah, which along with Ankinngoa soon earned the nickname "breadbasket of NGL". Although anti-NGL insurgents fought against Natish rule throughout the occupation, Jauhdaerah did not undergo the same level of unrest as Atazistan. During the SNA-NGL War of 2014, Jauhdaerahn insurgents helped SNA forces overthrow Natish rule over the country, and on the 27th June 2014, a peace treaty was signed by NGL that recognised the independence of countries that formerly made up the Natish Thousand Islands and East Stip sectors. Jauhdaerah was reorganised as a unitary presidential republic, although it did not take up the prefix "Republic of - ". Invasion of Ankinngoa On the 30th January 2016, at 6:40 Toy Islands time, Jauhdaerah declared war on the Republic of Ankinngoa, citing violations of Jauhdaerahn sovereignty by Ankinngoan naval patrol boats. Shortly afterwards, the first Jauhdaerahn troops landed in north of the city of Radava, and Jauhdaerahn forces moved to occupy the Ankinngoan half of the island of Saibi. Government and politics Jauhdaerah is a presidential republic. Due to the unitary nature of the state, power is primarily based around the central government. There are three branches of the Jauhdaerahn government, these being the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. The President of Jauhdaerah is the head of state, head of government, and commander-in-chief of the Jauhdaerahn National Defence Forces. The President's official residence is Istana Barunyatuh, a palace located in the capital city of Barunyatuh. The cabinet is appointed by the President. Jauhdaerah's legislature is unicameral, and the legislature is the Majelis Negara Rakyat (English: State People's Assembly), also known as the MNR. Members of the legislature are elected for five year terms. Politics Justice and law enforcement The main intelligence agency in Jauhdaerah is the State Agency for Security and Order. Foreign relations Jauhdaerah is an ally of the USSRT. Jauhdaerah also maintains close relations with Carronlera, with both countries colluding to annex Ankinngoan territory during their invasion of Ankinngoa. Military The military of Jauhdaerah is known as the Jauhdaerahn National Defence Forces (JNDF), which comprises some 279,000 active troops, as well as an additional 163,000 reserve troops. The equipment of the JNDF comes from a wide variety of sources, ranging from old Soviet and Chinese hardware gifted by the USSRT, to German and Indonesian equipment. The JNDF is supported by various paramilitary groups, including the Garda Sipil Menegakkan Integrasi. Jauhdaerah's primary security concerns are its border with NGL and criminal organisations operating within Jauhdaerahn territory. Administrative divisions Jauhdaerah is divided into eight provinces. Geography Jauhdaerah is a primarily archipelagic state, spread out over several large islands. The Saibi-Emuya and Arawia provinces also include parts of the coastal regions of the Ankinngoan mainland. Most of the country falls under the Köppen climate classification of Dfa, a humid continental climate climate. Economy The Jauhdaerahn economy is mostly based around agriculture, although manufacturing also constitutes a considerable part of the economy. The Jauhdaerahn economy is also supported by developmental loans from the Swiss Agency for Development and Cooperation (US$88 million), the Export-Import Bank of China (US$1,734.5 million), and the Central National People's Bank of Tabi'atstan (US$1,571 million). Jauhdaerah's newly developed pharmaceutical industry is a major source of income for the country. Jauhdaerah has a large number of endemic plant and animal species, many of which have yet to be properly documented, providing a substantial amount of naturally occuring chemical compounds with possible medicinal purposes. The country also has a strong tobacco industry. Kreteks (cigarettes made with a blend of tobacco, cloves, and other flavourings) are a local speciality, and are exported to numerous other countries. The large rainforests of Jauhdaerah are exploited both for timber and paper making. Timber smuggling has become a serious problem since independence in 2014, and the Jauhdaerahn National Defence Forces (in collaboration with Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army units) are actively involved in anti-smuggling operations, with smuggling having caused an estimated US$55 million of revenue to be lost in 2015 alone. Rubber production is another major industry, with much being sold to neighbouring Carronlera. Efforts have been made by the government to rebuild the Jauhdaerahn film industry, previously one of the largest in the Toy Islands. Jauhdaerah has the largest film studios of the states that make up the former Natish territories. Jauhdaerah has no economically viable petroleum reserves, but fuel is grown in the country in the form of the Jatropha curcas plant, which produces seeds which can be processed to create high-quality biodiesel fuels. Jauhdaerah's warm climate and all-year rain provide good cultivation environments for the plant. The economy of Jauhdaerah is greatly benefitted by the fact that Jauhdaerah shares a transit point out of the Toy Islands with Natural Green Land to the south of Lanuntanah province. Such transit points are the only safe way out of the Toy Islands, the peremiter of which is surrounded by a stormy fog. Only four other transit points exist in the Toy Islands, the closest of which are around 5,000 km away. Demographics Ethnicity Most of the population is made up of ethnic Jauhdaerahns (88.3%), although Ankinngoans comprise the majority in the Saibi-Emuya and Arawia provinces. However, the term "ethnic Jauhdaerahns" was a leftover catch-all term from the Natish occupation era that in fact covers a total of some 285 ethnic groups. Religion The two largest religions in Jauhdaerah are Islam and Christianity (42.9% and 41.3% respectively). Most Muslims in Jauhdaerah are Shafi'i Sunni Muslims, although there is a sizeable minority of Shi'a Muslims (predominantly of the Twelver Shia branch) as well. The majority of Jauhdaerahns following the Christian faith are Roman Catholics, though some follow Protestant beliefs. Buddhism is the third largest religion, with 7.8% of the population being adherents. Another 5.5% follow traditional folk religions. The remaining 2.5% are divided between Hindus, Jews, and the irreligious. Education There are two main systems of education in Jauhdaerah; secular state schools and religious schools. The majority of religious schools are either Muslim or Christian. Education in Jauhdaerah is free in the primary and secondary levels, although schoolbooks must be purchased separately either from government or private retail stores. Cities and towns Languages The official and most spoken language in Jauhdaerah is Jauhdaerahn, an Austronesian language that is very similar to Malay and Indonesian. Mandarin and other Chinese dialects are spoken by a minority in Jabung province, Sanggar, Babakanrasta, and the capital city, Barunyatuh, Culture Fine arts and architecture Music and dance Clothing The traditional clothing among Jauhdaerahn women is the kebaya, a combination of blouse and dress. It is often used as formal wear by female members of the political elite. Traditional former attire for men includes the beskap shirt and the peci cap. Cuisine Society Traditionally, Jauhdaerahn society was divided into five castes; nobility, priests, warriors, merchants, and labourers. Media Literature Holidays and festivals Sports Symbols The type of dagger known as the kris is often associated with Jauhdaerahn culture. Many kris have wavy blades, although some have straight ones. Two crossed kris are featured on the Jauhdaerahn flag. Category:States Category:Jauhdaerah